FEF 07
The FEF 07 is a spaceship of the expanded universe of Planetes that belongs to the Federation Starfleet. Construction and crew In 2007 Josep Maria 12, after being inactive for years the FEF, he restored it and built in Teremedó the ship FEF 07. 12 gave a range of commander to İhi Kadse, the range of pilot to his brother 0 and the little Pumiky like 0, pilot. Shortly later, in 2008, Talos system enters to the FEF and Nimbea's admiral Edward ascends 12 to admiral of Earth. Then 12 amounts İhi to captain and 0 to commander of the ship FEF 07. Adventures Once formed the crew had many adventures: first, creating a virtual world in the Digital Sea (Internet). They have adventures in this world, they destroy it, they create another virtual world and have to fight three times against XANA. This is seen in seasons 3-8 of Planetes 3rd. Throughout these were added to the crew of the FEF 07 new friends: a copy of a girl named Carla (then marries with 0), Rutitto (temporary), a copy of a girl named Marta, a girl named Julia (temporary), a rejuvenated woman named Lee, who returns to Eartgh after leaving his daughter, Ann (who becomes Pumiky's girlfriend), and a girl of limbo called Винкс-Melins, lost in Winx Club (limbo) and then they decide search the Winx from Earth (mission paralyzed later). Carol also is taken from the mirror universe, which then she turns out to be a traitor. Then there appears a girl from mirror universe called Over-Intendent Selena, who hijacked ship 07 with Carol and wishes to use as a weapon of a war in his world. Josep Maria 15 found the same Over-Intendent with fewer years and sees an opportunity: if he erases her memory Selena won't grow and never will exist the Over-Intendent or his entire war that nearly ended with all teremedosians in the mirror universe. Things are complicated when the Suliban try to change history: on April 4, 2011, a Suliban starts a relationship with Kimberly, and as the story that told Ɛ, she never would have boyfriend. In the end, Kimberly breaks off with Paul Archer, the Suliban who pretends to be human, because Kimberly discovered that he's an alien. Then she decided to join to the FEF, she discovers that she has a sister in the future called Newecy and a daughter from another timeline called İrene. Newecy stays with her sister, and later she decides to study in Teremedó. Now it seems that the timeline is changed, and the third series of Planetes ends with a mix of timelines and ends in another in which is told in SerieStar4, Ɛ from XXXI century and Miral Paris from XXV century have said that is correct. Future In a possible future, the ship FEF 07 and its supercomputer will be destroyed in 2020, and the crew went to the new ship FEF 09. This is showed in SerieStar4. In the altered timeline of the films Planetes III: Between Two Time and Planetes IV: The Energy of the Universe, when the ship FEF 09 is inaugurated in 2015, 0 became captain of the ship FEF 07 together with Carla as commander and the rest of the crew moved to the new 09. 0 now has new crew of Teremedó in the 07. On May 12th, 2017, the ship FEF 09 disappeared together with Pumiky and Ann in a vortex caused by an unknown action, and Josep Maria 21 returns to the 07 co-captaining the ship together with 0. Category:Spaceships bg:FEF 07 ca:FEF 07 es:FEF 07 fr:FEF 07 gl:FEF 07 it:FEF 07 pt:FEF 07 ro:FEF 07 ru:FEF 07 sr:FEF 07